


A Twist In My Story

by potidaea



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Kyla and Carmen meet at the King High Reunion. Written in 2008.





	A Twist In My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

_God bless the child who can't find their way home  
God bless the child who is weary and so_

I walked into the lobby at some fancy hotel, my iPod still playing it's calming melody, I stopped in front of the doorway to my destination. There was a banner hung in the honor of this very occasion.

**King High Class of 2008 Reunion**

It's been ten years since I've seen any of these people and I'm not exactly looking forward to walking through the doorway, or gateway to hell as I like to think of it, but I got myself here and I'm going to stay.

_Oh_  
Beware to take care of yourself  
Or you'll lack the strength to help somebody else

After removing my headphones, I finally made it into the ballroom, receiving dirty looks from some people, but to my great surprise, Madison is the first one to come up to me and talk.

"Hey, Carmen. What have you been up to?" She asked, a bright smile on her face.

"I own a record store out in San Francisco, not much has changed, hell, I even look like I did in high school." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I hear you, girl."

I suppressed a snort.

She's _still_ saying that?

"It's good seeing you, but I'm going to go head over and see Chelsea."

_God bless the child who is broken and bruised  
God bless the child who just wants to be good_

I walked in the direction of Chelsea, about to say hi, until I saw who she was talking to.

I think my heart literally stopped.

"Kyla..."

Barely even a whisper as her name left my mouth.

"Hey" She greeted my shyly.

"Would you like to dance?"

Woah.

Did I just say that?

I don't recall wanting to dance.

Oh, what the hell, I guess I'm dancing, I mean, I _did_ ask.

"I'd love to." She answered, smirking, obviously knowing that I didn't intend to say that.

We walked onto the dance floor, hand-in-hand, as 'A Twist In My Story' by Secondhand Serenade started playing, a current favorite of mine.

As we danced on, looking into each other's eyes, there was no need for talking.

We both knew what the other was thinking.

** _I've finally found my way home._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
